


Irritating

by Aluminium_Foil



Series: Furry AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Cyberlife really tried to make them as human/animal as possible), Furry, Gavin is a good learner, M/M, Not Beta Read, RK900 is called Richard, Sweet spot, but it's literally just Gavin using dog anatomy against him, dog scratches, furry au, hahaha Dick, it sounds kinda sexual and I hate it, to Richard's dismay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: It's a nice morning.>furry au>>oneshot (it's really bloody short though)





	Irritating

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this near the end of the time I was working on Get Us Out of Here because that oneshot kinda got stuck in a rut qwq but yeah I am in a writing phase

Richard woke up hazily. He didn't remember where he was, or what had happened the night before, but he was content.

Richard was an android, and all of that sent out warning bells in the back of his mind, but he didn't care. He knew everything anyway.

He knew that he was in his partner's bedroom, the man sleeping snuggly up against the husky.

Richard sighed in his spot on the bed, relaxed as he could ever be next to the love of his life. He tried to settle himself back into stasis.

But Gavin stirred, and the android stopped the process in favour of stilling. He turned up his internal temperature to a comfortable 72°F.

Gavin groaned into consciousness "Could you not do tha..." he mumbled.

"Sorry"

The cat cringed "Agh-" he huffed tiredly "don' worry 'bout it. It nice"

Then he seemed to be falling back to sleep and Richard breathed out slowly. The android felt a calmness wash over him as Gavin's breathing evened.

But Gavin's breathing didn't actually even out, Richard realised after a second, and he felt a hand moving over his chest towards his stomach. He didn't know what the ragdoll was trying to do until he remembered what the man had discovered last night and tried to move away from the wandering limb.

"Oh no no no-" Richard started, trying to sound disapproving.

Gavin giggled, "You can't get out of this one, fugger" as his hand crept closer to it's destination despite Richard's attempts.

"Please, Gavin-" Richard whined.

Then the hand began to scratch and Richard's mind collapsed into bliss. 

His leg twitched underneath the sheets as the scratching kept going and his tail thumped in quick succession. He tried to push away the hand but couldn't - he was helpless against such a small force.

And Gavin had been laughing all the while, engrossed in the little sounds Richard made.

The hand finally found the sweet spot after a few seconds and Gavin became more vigorous in his scratching. Richard's leg kicked under the sheets involuntarily.

Gavin kept going at it until his arm became sore and his energy burnt out.

"...why do you have to do this to me Gavin?"

The cat sighed into Richard’s side and fell back into sleep.

“...Gavin?”

Snoring began to be heard from the man.

“Goddamnit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism? Send it in the comments or on these places!:
> 
> Deviantart- ArtBlaze73  
Discord- Moldy Jam#3766  
Tumblr- strawberrygomen (less likely to see it but shh I check every so often)


End file.
